Breathless Sins
by Raven Sheridan
Summary: In another time, on a another night, this would be so wrong, and she knew it. But tonight? Tonight she shoved thoughts of propriety to the back of her consciousness to be dealt with later. - Zutaraang... yeah, I went there. M for Lime.


**Passions Run: **_**Scandal: **_**Breathless Sins**

**Title: **Breathless Sins

**Prompt: **Scandal

**Character Pairing: **Zutaraang Ohohoho! Oh my…^^; I swore I'd never go there, and yet, here I am. So naughty…

**Word Count: **(1252 words, not including this little description thming) . Supposed to only be 1000...eep.

**Rating: **(Mature) for limey-ness

**Summary: **At a festival to honor Avatar Aang's defeat of Ozai the spirits (liquor!) are strong and inhibitions go out the window. Katara and Zuko find themselves in an…interesting… situation.

**A/N: Hehehehe… I wanted to make this straight up Zutara, since I haven't written a Zutara fic yet, but tossing Aang in there just seemed oh-so-_scandalous._ Teeeeeheeeee. XD This was written for the _Passions Run_ prompt month on deviantArt. And, as usual, it seems, I've left this one WIIIIIDE open for continuation. Which, I think I just might. Bwaaah, I'm so bad. :D But PLEASE don't ask me to continue it...I'll get to it when I can.**

* * *

Celebratory wine flowed like streams from casks and cups alike in the Palace City's streets. Tonight they celebrated not only the 10th anniversary of Ozai's defeat, but they also welcomed home a rehabilitated Azula. The night was awash in firelight from torches and benders alike, and the atmosphere of the festival was quickly becoming feverish with the high moods of the revelers. There was so much to be thankful for this night!

Two cloaked figures snuck away, unnoticed, from the table of honor and stole through the streets until they'd reached the palace. They wound through the nearly deserted palace until they'd reached the innermost sanctum: The Fire Lord's bedchambers.

The world swirled around her wine-numbed vision like a flame dancing with it's own reflection. The feeling of spinning should have been unpleasant, but tonight it only served to heighten her arousal. It was like she was burning alive from the inside and was set adrift on a breeze. It was intriguing, and she wanted more. In another time, on a another night, this would be so wrong, and she knew it. But tonight? Tonight she shoved thoughts of propriety to the back of her consciousness to be dealt with later. Tonight was for celebrating, and celebrate she would!

His strong hands flowed over her trembling body, eager and gentle, betraying none of his own alcohol-dulled senses. He pressed soft kisses along her jaw line, down her neck, and nibbled at her exposed collarbones. Her trembling moan of desire was his reward and his incentive, and so his hands slid up her arms, deliciously slow and warm, until he cupped her face. He brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear, and she closed her eyes and sighed in ecstasy, her breath warm and sweet against his cheek. With one gentle touch, he tilted her head to see her eyes like swirling cobalt waves. His amber gaze held her captivated, like a doomed moth drawn to the wretched bonfire, eager for her own destruction.

"Zuko, someone will surely come looking for us. We've been gone so long…" She glanced away, and the shadows he caught in her eyes betrayed her warring emotions.

He silenced her with a kiss that all but seared her mind and blinded her by it's intensity. A soft moan escaped her parted lips, caught somewhere between pleasure and pain. He pressed her to the wall, giving her no escape, save through him. Her resolve was wavering, he could tell. He had her there, finally, and he would be damned if he let her walk away from him now!

He knelt before her, still pinning her there with a mere glance of flashing amber, and slowly pulled at the embroidered band of silk holding her robes closed. The robe fell away from her chest, revealing only a glimpse of her perfect breasts. He slid one hand oh so slowly up her stomach and laid his palm flat against her pounding heart. He laid his scarred face against her stomach and sighed.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," he breathed against the cool blue fabric still separating their heated flesh.

She whimpered in response, and Zuko hazily noticed the faint blue glow emanating from their left. His full attention snapped to the man standing in the doorway whose eyes were like smoldering blue cinders.

The silence of the night warred with their own pounding hearts and the faint sounds of the revelry of the festival in the city streets. A wealth of silent words passed between Aang and Zuko in that instant. Zuko rose and tried to remain calm, smoothing his robes. He avoided Katara's gaze, but he could see one of her graceful hands clutching her robe closed, the other hand tightly gripping her betrothal necklace. Her wide, tear-filled eyes studied the intricate rugs covering the floor.

"Katara." She flinched as if she'd been struck.

With a speed only an Airbender could manage, Aang was standing before his wife. Zuko watched him like a dragonhawk. Aang had always been calm and forgiving, but Katara was his wife. A man in such a position as he was now was unpredictable and unstable, at best. At worst….

Katara's eyes searched the room in panic, desperately trying to avoid her husband at all costs. She didn't see Aang hold one hand out to Zuko, nor the inscrutable expression on his face, like a Noh mask. Unsure, Zuko stepped toward Aang, wary and waiting for the situation to combust. Aang sighed, exasperated, and grabbed Zuko's arm, pulling him in.

"Katara, look at me."

She whimpered again, and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for punishment. Instead, the feel of Aang's soft lips brushed her own and her eyes flew open. He took advantage of her shock, and started kissing his way down her neck to her exposed chest. When her fearful trembling increased, he looked up at her, puzzled.

"You're afraid of me, now?"

"I-I don't understand, Aang…aren't you… angry?"

He laughed, and only then did they notice the Airbender's state of inebriation. Katara and Zuko glanced at each other, still wary and more confused than ever.

"Katara if this is something you want, I won't stop you. Just…don't shut me out." He planted a kiss on the side of her trembling breast and gently trailed his fingers down her side until they toyed with her delicate skin just below her navel. The feather-light touches made her knees buckle from relief and a resurgence of untamed yearning to be touched everywhere. She slid down the wall eyes locked with Zuko's, a sensual siren making his blood boil with longing, until her lips met Aang's and Zuko forced himself to look away.

He halfheartedly tried to pull his arm away from Aang's, ready to bolt and deal with his conflicted emotions in painful peace, but Aang would not let go. Instead, he was forcibly yanked to the floor, where he lay half sprawled across the two benders. Panicked, he looked wide eyed to Aang, who just smiled.

"Kiss her," was all the Airbender said. Zuko blinked at him in confusion.

Aang placed Zuko's hand on Katara's thigh and slid it up until his fingers were all but grazing her most secret places. Katara moaned Zuko's name, and his confusion washed away instantly as his traitorous body reacted to her obvious desire.

"Kiss her," Aang commanded again, before he turned his attention back to the enchanting Waterbender who desired their full attention. She didn't give him a chance to think. She kissed him with abandon and he lost it. They all did.

* * *

The door creaked as it slowly shut behind her. She watched dispassionately as the distressed servant girl ran down the hall. A faint hint of a smile tugged at the corners of her lips, and she sighed to herself in satisfaction.

"Oh, Zuzu, you've always played the righteous one." She spoke softly into the night, gracefully hopping from stone to stone leading to the pond, twirling so that her gown billowed out around her. In a past life, such behavior would have been unheard of. "But you're not the only one who's learned how to play the fool, my dear brother. I want to play, too."

How long it would take for such juicy gossip to travel, she neither knew nor cared. It was a step in the right direction, and he'd all but handed her the perfect scandal on a silver platter.

* * *

**Edit (ALREADY Grrrrr...)- Fixed some typos, and totally noticed that they are even more OOC than I'd planned (Azula, is totally OOC, and that was planned, but holy shet, Aang...*shame*). This reads more like an anime, than an ATLA fic. Actually...if you wanted to, you could change a few words, change the names, and this could pass as a Kaname/Yuuki/Zero fic. O_O Note to self: Don't watch Vampire Knight right before writing an ATLA fic. XD Bwahaha.**


End file.
